


Blue

by glim



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: Steve's eyes are a bright, bright blue in the half-lit bedroom and they hold Bucky's gaze for a long, silent moment before his fingers curl against Bucky's scalp.





	Blue

By the time they get to the bed, Bucky's only in his boxers, but Steve still has on his white button-up shirt and underpants. He shakes his head when Bucky makes a move to slide the shirt from his shoulders. 

Which is ... different. Not bad, but different. Bucky runs his palms down Steve's rib cage to settle at his hips, and leans up into the kiss Steve gives him. He's got Bucky where he wants him, sitting against the pillows, his legs a bracket around Bucky's thighs, his torso stretched into a tall, slim line so that all Bucky has to do is lean forward to kiss the tip of his dick through his underwear. 

Bucky wraps his palms around the angle of Steve's hips and slips his thumbs under the slim waistline of the panties. They fit him perfectly, the ribbon-thin waist right over his hips, the pale blue satin showing the outline of his cock, straining against curve of balls. And his _face_ , god, the look on his face when Bucky looks up at him with a pleased smile is something Bucky would pay to come home and see every evening. 

He waits until Steve nods, then draws Steve in closer, presses a kiss to the flat of his stomach, nuzzles against the pale skin until Steve sighs for him and murmurs a 'yes.' He'd do this every evening, too, move his mouth over Steve's body and kiss him and _kiss him_ as long as Steve told him to, waiting for the moment when Steve says his name, voice dropping low and hoarse, and his slim fingers sliding into Bucky's hair. 

Steve arches into the touch, his body taut, then drops away, and the hand in Bucky's hair relaxes. He's hard already, and his dick's starting to strain against the thin satin. 

"Hey," he say, "can you--" he glances aside, not shy, not fucking shy at all, but there's something quiet and endearing there. He flushes pink over his face, his collarbones, and his skin is warm all over where Bucky touches him. "Leave them on?" 

"Yeah, anything you want..." Bucky strokes his thumbs over Steve's skin, and looks up again when Steve strokes his hair in return. "You know that." 

The moment stills between them, suddenly tender, and Bucky feels his chest expand at just how fucking soft everything's turned between them, how he knows, without doubt, in that moment, how he'd do anything Steve asked him to. And Steve, god, _Steve_ , he'd do the same for Bucky, do it ten times over and ask if Bucky wanted _more_. 

So Bucky leans in when Steve nudges him forward and sighs out that softness against Steve's skin. He presses one kiss to the dark blond hair that trails below Steve's navel, feels himself get hard at the stuttery sound of Steve's breathing, turns to press another kiss to the point of Steve's hipbone. He's slim enough, strong enough that Bucky can feel the delicate angle of bone, feel the strain of his muscles as he leans into Bucky's touch. 

There's a damp spot on the slick blue fabric, turning the color a darker blue, and Bucky leans in to nuzzle the spot. His mouth hovers over the tip of Steve's dick, almost touching it, and the material against his lips feels warm and damp from his breath. Bucky kisses him once, soft and sweet against that damp spot, flicks his tongue out to taste soft satin and pre-come, and kisses Steve again when his hips twitch. 

His thumbs brush the hollows of Steve's hips, then loop into the waist to tug the thin, blue panties down. 

"Don't," Steve says, his fingers tangling in Bucky's hair. He untangles them a moment later, combs his fingers through the length of Bucky's hair, then tightens his fingers for a better grip. 

When Steve pushes his head back, Bucky looks up at Steve and licks his lips. Steve's lips are parted, slightly, and his breath catches soft and quick between them. His eyes are a bright, bright blue in the half-lit bedroom and they hold Bucky's gaze for a long, silent moment before his fingers curl against Bucky's scalp. 

"Jesus," Bucky gasps, and then, " _Steven_ ," when the hand in his hair tightens again. 

"Keep going." Steve pulls Bucky closer to him again and lets out a breathy 'oh' as soon as Bucky's mouth brushes against his dick. 

Bucky kisses him over and over, just like he promised he would, and presses the flat of his tongue against the length of Steve's cock. He can taste him through the material now, all salt and sweat and skin, and can feel every shiver that goes through Steve's body. He can't get his mouth around Steve, not with that slippery wet material between them, but he can keep kissing him, keep making him sigh and gasp and reach for his orgasm as Bucky works his tongue and teeth against his cock. 

One hand in Bucky's hair, the heel of his other hand digging into Bucky's shoulder for support, Steve lets out another hoarse sound that might or might not be Bucky's name. He comes all wet and messy into the panties, against Bucky's mouth, his fingers painfully tight in Bucky's hair. The hand in Bucky's hair loosens, but the one on his shoulder stays close, until Bucky slips his hands from Steve's hips to stroke his back. 

When he settles into Bucky's lap, he's warm and boneless with orgasm. Still, his ass fits right into the curve of Bucky's hips, and he knows exactly how to rock himself against Bucky's cock, how to loop his arms around Bucky's shoulders. His fingertips brush Bucky's forehead and cheek, then slip through his hair once more, so gentle this time. Then he leans in close, and their mouths barely touch, they're breathing against each other more than they are kissing. 

"Now," Steve says, his lips against Bucky's, his hair sweat-dark and gold, the bright blue of his eyes tamped down dark with desire, "I want you to fuck me."


End file.
